


One shots

by Aphmauisweet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphmauisweet/pseuds/Aphmauisweet
Summary: More will be added with time
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this gay/heteroness

Hello! Welcome!

So I'm gonna put whatever I put on wattpad here too because no one reads my stuff on wattpad s o b lol

I hope you enjoy these and feel free to request stuff

Wink wink nudge nudge

Okay bye


	2. Fluff - Saiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all pasted from what I wrote I'm not editing it lol

**I don't go over my stories**

**I just go with it and cry later-**

**Uh in this they aRe in the killing game but smart hoes don't kill hahehahe anyway-**

Keebo was a robot that has never felt love before. He's seen those degrading movies of robots finding love many times. Love was something he didn't quite understand.

Why do humans even need love when they can do better things? Love only ended with heartbreak and loneliness.

What's worse is no one truly wants to spend all their time on another person's emotional baggage. It was just a big waste.

Well that is how Keebo thought until he met Shuichi Saihara.

Shuichi was the most attractive human being Keebo has ever seen. He was strangely aesthetically pleasing to the robot.

It's just that Shuichi had..The most beautiful smile and an addicting laugh. He was calming to be near and was so kind.

Keebo found himself wanting to spend time with the detective, but he didn't think Shuichi would even feel the same about him.

Keebo would watch Shuichi as he hung out with Kaede..Rantaro..even kokichi! But he never went to him once. Seriously. Kokichi over Keebo?!

Keebo wondered it it was because he didn't think Shuichi could relate to him due to being a different species. This hurt the robot's feelings so much.

How could someone be so cruel?! He was like everyone else and tried his best to be so kind!

He almost wished he was like the horribly represented robots in those movies. Emotionless.

Keebo watched as once again Shuichi hung out with Maki. He knew that he had to be the one to talk to Shuichi!

Keebo nodded to himself making himiko, who hung out with him out of pity, very confused. "You actually think Korekiyo doing his sister is fine???" (I hate that I love korekiyo s i g h)

Keebo yelped "Oh no no no I was just thinking to myself! That is a very bad thing!" Keebo was very quick to explain but Himiko didn't seem to buy it.

Soon night time came and Keebo had planned what he would do. First he planned to ask Shuichi to hang out! If he refused he would use..a little force!

Not too much though! He can't hurt his friend!

Next they would have the best freaking time ever! Shuichi would regret never hanging out with Keebo!

Finally Keebo would confront Shuichi for never hanging out with him! He shouldn't be so robophobic!

Soon keebo was uh asleep? Charging..uhhh anyway-

Keebo stared at the monitor he has grown far too used to. In just a few minutes the Monokubs were acting like dumbasses to wake everyone up.

Keebo smiled and left his room in a rush. To start things off Keebo had to be the first one to see Shuichi.

It only took like 2 minutes for Keebo to reach Shuichi's dorm. Though it was unnecessary, Keebo took a deep breath.

He didn't know why he was nervous..Shuichi didn't hate him or anything.. Right? Keebo shook his head getting the thought out of his head.

He then rang Shuichi's doorbell twice and waited..and waited..and waited..then finally Shuichi finally opened the door. Bitch was probably shitting-

Shuichi looked shocked "O-Oh Keebo what are you doing here?" Keebo felt more nervous than he did just 2 seconds ago.

"Shuichi I..I wanted to a-ask if you would l-like to hang out?" Keebo was worried he would say no. "I..Of course Keebo..!"

To Keebo's surprise the detective seemed rather excited. Shuichi exited his room "Where should we go?"

Keebo realized he didn't think this through. "L-Let's take a walk..!" Keebo couldn't believe he didn't plan that.

Shuichi looked so happy either way. "Alright let's go eat first..er I need breakfast." Keebo nodded "Of course!"

Both men went to the dining room thing. "S-So Shuichi tell me about you..I know nothing."

Shuichi nodded "Alright then..hm well" Shuichi then talked about his likes and dislikes with keebo.

Moments later Shuichi finished eating and soon they were heading off on their walk. Keebo was so happy that If he had a heart it would beat like crazy.

"Keebo why don't you talk about yourself now? I'm curious." Keebo blushed and looked away.

"Oh there isn't much to say..I mean I.." Keebo felt at ease as he talked about his interests with Shuichi. It was a long and nice walk.

Shuichi chuckled "I'm all tired out I should probably head back." Keebo yelped not realizing how long they walked for.

"O-Oh Shuichi actually I had a question for you!" The taller male tilted his head a bit curiously. "What's up Keebo?"

Keebo sighed "How come you never came to me to hang out? I mean you didn't have to but I'm just curious.."

Keebo couldn't bring himself to look at Shuichi feeling bad for asking. "Oh..! Kokichi told me you...hated..me.." Shuichi grew more silent with each word.

"Shit I'm so sorry Keebo I didn't mean to avoid you I totally believed kokichi's li-" Keebo cut him off, "Shuichi I think I'm in love with you!"

Utter silence surrounded them for what felt like hours. Keebo knew his face was so red and he felt tingly on his face.

It took time but he finally forced himself to face Shuichi. The boy had a hand over his mouth and he was bright red.

"Keebo.. Confessing so suddenly... That's so b-bold!" Keebo smiled "Should I assume you like me back as well?"

Shuichi fully hid his face "W-Well..I won't deny..it.." keebo smiled. "Shuichi would you do one little thing for m-me?"

Shuichi peeked through his fingers as Keebo held up his hand. "W-Will you hold my hand?"

Keebo waited a bit before Shuichi hesitantly took his hand and held it tightly. "Is this f-fine?" Keebo got redder. "Yes..c-can we stay like this a while?"

"Of course but let's go sit down." Keebo agreed and took shuichi to a bench and they sat down together. "Shuichi I kept believe you listened to Kokichi!" Keebo pouted.

Shuichi chuckled "He's very convincing~" Keebo giggled "Shuichi..I love you..!" "I love you too, Keebo."


	3. Fluff - Soudam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**In this Sonia was the blackened not Gundham**

**I'm not a gundham simp or kin so- I don't really know how he talks he's bs-**

Kazuichi dropped to his knees as Sonia's execution ended. He couldn't believe that THE miss Sonia would kill Nekomaru.

Kazuichi felt his heart breaking as tears filled his eyes. This world loved making him suffer didn't it?

His whole life piled up on him crushing his soul. Kazuichi snapped out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Kazuichi looked over and up to see gundham. "I apologize for your loss.." Kazuichi glared at him.

"Are you not even a little sad?! I thought you liked Sonia!" He stood quickly. "I have..no time for such emotions."

Kazuichi slapped Gundham as soon as he heard that. The sound rang around the room.

"You never deserved miss Sonia's attention." The tears finally flooded "Your an awful person Gundham Tanaka.."

Kazuichi ran away to the elevator and pressed the button. He watched as the doors closed seeing everyone in horror or tears.

Gundham stared right back at Kazuichi why only glared full of hate.

Kazuichi headed back to his cabin that he had grown so used to by now. As he did so he just sobbed his eyes out.

He could never find a woman as pure or perfect like Miss Sonia. Kazuichi finally entered his dorm only to stay there for 3 days. (Time is built different here)

No one bothered Kazuichi in those few days other than Chiaki to bring him food. Kazuichi didn't eat it of course.

How could someone like him eat when a whole kingdom lost their Princess! Kazuichi would rather die than stick around.

One day though he heard his bell ring as usual. He assumed it was Chikai and just waited for her to go away.

He usually took in the food so that no one would worry but, he couldn't bring himself to eat it.

The bell rung again which was strange since she only knocked once. Chiaki is quick to give up okay?

Once more the bell played so Kazuichi went to the door. He knew that no one could hear if he just said go away through the door.

Kazuichi cracked the door open just a bit to see Gundham. The tall male stared practically into his soul. "What the hell do you want?"

Gundham sighed "Kazuichi..it seems you have not left your dungeon for days. Do you plan to come out or rot away?"

"Rot away." Kazuichi tried to close the door but Gundham shoved his b o o t in the way.

"Dude I seriously don't like yo-" Gundham forced his way into Kazuichi's room. "As I thought you aren't even eating."

Kazuichi huffed "Is your reason in life just to piss me off?" Kazuichi didn't want to deal with this man.

"Unfortunately-" _Unfortunately?!_ "Not but your friends are very worried about you. You should come out of your dome and be in the sun."

Kazuichi rolled his eyes "You have no room to talk being that pale. I rather die than do anything without miss Sonia."

Gundham sighed "Kazuichi-" "Gundham just get the hell out of my house..room.. Whatever! You wouldn't understand me!"

Gundham sighed "It is you who does not understand me," Gundham mumbled. Nevertheless the taller male left the cottage.

Kazuichi sighed and went back to his bed. He curled up and waited for nighttime to come. Soon though, it did.

Kazuichi got out of bed now unable to sleep. "Damnit.." he mumbled and left his lil cottage. He didn't want to but there was nothing else he could do.

He looked around to make sure no one saw him. Kazuichi then walked out onto the deck and just..walked.

Kazuichi walked for a good while just thinking to himself. He thought about Sonia and Gundham and Nekomaru.

He didn't blame anyone to be honest. Kazuichi just wished everything could go back to normal. He wanted to go back to being rejected by Miss Sonia.

Rejection was better than her dieing. Kazuichi wished he could clear his thoughts but they just flooded over him.

Kazuichi was soon near the beach when he saw Gundham. The man was crouching down drawing in the sand. Kazuichi wondered what occult crap he was pulling.

Kazuichi silently walked over hoping to not be heard. He listened to Gundham talk to his hamster.

"Oh Cham-p once again I am rejected by that awfully charming boy. I never liked how Sonia tried to get close to me it is overwhelming."

"If only Kazuichi did not like that temptress I would pursue him myself." Kazuichi was soon close and realized he drew.. Kazuichi?

The shorter male watched as he added hearts. "This is what a child does Cham-p how could you think this would help me?"

Gundham sighed making Kazuichi flinch. The tall man cleared away the drawing. "What a disaster this is.. Kazuichi hates me and won't care for himself."

"He is such a fool I ought to leave him for dead." Gundham nodded to himself "Then maybe the spell he put on me will fade away."

Kazuichi felt heat grow on his face. He was surprised that he actually felt flustered. This weirdo actually was crushing on him?

Kazuichi slowly backed away worried that his quickened heart beat would be heard. Impossible, yes but he was still suddenly so nervous.

Kazuichi stepped on a damn stick though which alert Gundham. The breeder quickly stood up "Kazuichi? When did you get here??"

_Play cool Kazuichi..._ "I just g-got here I uh didn't mean to startle you." Gundham let out his usual loud and obnoxious laugh.

"ME?! Startled?! As if I, Gundham Tanaka, could be startled!" Kazuichi rolled his eyes _Rather than being creepy he's just a narcissist_.

"What the hell are you even doing out here?" Kazuichi didn't really care but would listen anyway. "I come out here to think something..no matter the risk."

Kazuichi huffed "You're probably thinking of some weird cult crap or something." Gundham rolled his eyes and looked away "I am only human just as you are."

That was all he said before walking away. _What a strange guy..kind of cu-_ "Huh?! No way stupid brain! It's from what he said I'm getting all confused!!"

Kazuichi couldn't believe that guy liked him! Out of anyone why did it have to be Gundham. Kazuichi headed back to his cabin.

Another day passed. Kazuichi ate his food unconsciously while thinking of Gundham.

Another day. He ate.

This was a loop for another unrealistic week I mean the game should have been done long ago.

Kazuichi finally left his room knowing he can't just hide away for the rest of his life. Kazuichi needed to face the day head on.

So he got on his usual clothes and headed outside. The sun was so bright he felt blinded by it but the air felt nice.

Kazuichi knew he looked probably like a wreck but couldn't be bothered to do anything. "Kazuichi!"

Kazuichi looked over to see a shocked Chiaki holding his daily meal. "You came put of your room.. I'm so proud!" She held the sweetest smile.

"Yea..Thanks for the food chiaki.." Kazuichi felt guilty for not eating it all. "You look thinner but I hope you atleast ate some of it.. if you died I think gundham would lose it."

Kazuichi blushed "Why Gundham?" "Well..I heard him ranting to his hamsters once long ago how you must be his hellish soulmate?"

"Jeez..second time I heard him crushing on me." Kazuichi sighed upset as hell at that. He knew he had to say something to Gundham.

So the boy stormed off taking the food with him to be nice. He entered the eating area and spotted Gundham feeding his hamsters. Sorry his four dark devas of destruction.

Kazuichi went over to Gundham and slammed his hands on the table. The hamsters froze in fear.

Gundham huffed "I see you have left your room. I was about to burn it down with you in it."

"Do you have some kind of weird crush on me?" Gundham hid his face in his scarf "Of...Of course not.." he sounded so shy.

"Chiaki and I heard you saying some freaky crap! Hellish soulmate, I'm awfully charming, you would pursue me! You even drew me in the sand!"

Gundham sighed and Kazuichi knew he was right. "I..Why me exactly? Miss Sonia is so perfect!"

"I don't exactly prefer women.." that's fair.

"Kazuichi I.. Would like you too try this with me..I beg of you.." Gundham hid deeper in his scarf.

Kazuichi was hella red "Fine whatever!" Maybe this could work..No it would because love and hope existed.

These two would be very happy.


	4. A bit of smut and fluff - koreichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**If you don't think Korekiyo was manipulated by his sister**

**This isn't for you lol**

**The smut is a wet dream korekiyo has (of shuichi) lol you can skip it if you want**

Korekiyo smiled as he gazed at Shuichi in class. He was quite the sight for sore eyes. He could hear sister though _Korekiyo do not look at others in such a way.. Only think of me.~_

Korekiyo tried to ignore her though. _Sister please do not do this.._ Korekiyo thought. He ignored her insisting words to look away from shuichi.

Shuichi was just so loveable.. That's good charm. Korekiyo wanted to tie him up and show him all kinds of love.

He tried not to think of lustful stuff too much. He didn't like sexualizing the love of his life it felt wrong.

Shuichi noticed the staring though and waved at korekiyo while smiling. A cute face for a rotten boy sister said as Korekiyo waved back.

Korekiyo looked away as class started how wonderful.

At the end of the day korekiyo was gathering his belongings. He was going to head home when suddenly a hand grabs his jacket.

Korekiyo looks over and down and blushes "Ah Shuichi what do you need?" He noticed the boy was bright red.

"Korekiyo.. actually I..I uhm I.." he looked away. Korekiyo could hear Kaede cheering him on silently.

"Is there a problem Shuichi?" Korekiyo didn't want his precious to be troubled. "Korekiyo d-do you want to hang out? Tomorrow? L-Like, a date?"

Korekiyo felt like his heart would burst from this. "Shuichi I'm surprised I didn't--" sister forced herself out.

Everyone knew of sister and kind of just stopped caring and tried to make him feel normal still. "Think you would actually believe I would agree to such a thing."

Shuichi looked a bit pained but stood his ground "You're korekiyo's sister..I can tell because your voice goes higher." Sister went away.

Korekiyo moved his mask back while smiling "Shuichi knows me so well~ I would love to." The shorter male seemed excited to hear this.

"Until tomorrow then" Korekiyo waved goodbye then left the school. When he got home he made food then went to bed.

**"Korekiyo I had a great day with you~ I'm so fortunate to be with the one I love the most.~"**

**Korekiyo pet the smaller male "Only for you my dearest Shuichi.~" Shuichi blushed "I don't want it to end..I want to have more fun with you!"**

**Korekiyo smirked "Then why don't you come to my house to have more..'fun'~"**

**Shuichi nodded and well.. it's a dream they were instantly at Korekiyo's home. In his dreams korekiyo never had to worry about sister.**

**He moved his mask and leaned down before gently kissing Shuichi. The smaller male wrapped his arms around Korekiyo.**

**Korekiyo opened the door and gently pulled Shuichi inside. In there rather than seeing his living room..**

**He saw a bed with white sheets and a red silky blanket. Next to the bed was a nightstand with lube, condoms, and red rope.**

**Korekiyo would go easy on Shuichi on his first time. Korekiyo gently picked him up and sat Shuichi on the bed.**

**Their kiss got more heated as Korekiyo placed his hand on Shuichi's bulge. The cutest boy ever was hard and at Korekiyo's mercy.**

**Korekiyo slowly pushed his tounge into Shuichi's mouth. The boy was very inviting.**

**As his tounge explored his adorable mouth, kokichi slowly undressed shuichi. He slowly pushed him down "You're so beautiful~" he chuckled.**

**Shuichi looked away being as red as when he asked him out. "Please don't stare it's embarrassing." Korekiyo kept staring though "Do not be embarrassed my flower.~"**

**Korekiyo kissed down to his neck leaving little love bites. Shuichi shivered and grabbed korekiyo's hair.**

**Korekiyo moved down leaving kisses towards his chest before taking a nipple into his mouth. Shuichi arched his back a bit.**

**Korekiyo sucked licked and nibbled on Shuichi's nipple. The smaller boy was shaking a little from pleasure. Korekiyo tugged on and rubbed the other.**

**"kiyo please..more~" korekiyo chuckled, "Begging like a good flower.~" korekiyo slid down trailing his tounge.**

**Shuichi shivered once more at the feeling. Korekiyo slowly removed Shuichi's pants. "Please faster..!" He whimpered desperately.**

**Korekiyo purred "You aren't supposed to ask that until later.~" He watched Shuichi hide his face "Bad boy.~"**

**He quickly forced off Shuichi's boxers. "Uncover your face like a good boy.~" "I can't.. This is s-so embarrassing..!"**

**"Bad boys get punished~" he made sure he had access to Shuichi's ass. "1..." Nothing "2.. Shuichi" Shuichi whimpered.**

**"3" A loud smack could be heard and a somewhat less loud yelp from Shuichi. Korekiyo chuckled as precum poured from his tip.**

**"Did my flower enjoy his punishment?~ That's no good.. I'll think of something else later.~"**

**Shuichi purred "Yes please~" he looked away. Korekiyo tied good hair into a quick messy bun. He then leaned down and licked Shuichi's dick bottom to top.**

**He was a little less than half korekiyo's size which..well he wasn't too big. Though that just made things easy on Korekiyo.**

**He took half of Shuichi's dick into his mouth. He sure as hell isn't going to bottom for him but he'll suck his dick happily-**

**Shuichi once again had his hands in Korekiyo's hair. "Oh god Korekiyo wait~" korekiyo sucked happily on his dick.**

**The taller male moved up and down quickly for Shuichi's pleasure. He occasionally licked just the tip to tease him.**

**Korekiyo savoured the bitter taste of Shuichi's precum. Korekiyo closed his eyes as he listened to those sweet sweet moans.**

**He could feel Shuichi twitch under him. "Korekiyo I'm gonna cuumm~" shuichi whimpered.**

**Korekiyo pulled away "Ah ah ah~ not yet my love.~" Shuichi looked a bit ready to cry "Korekiyo please I need to cum...!~"**

**Korekiyo pet shuichi before grabbing the rope and lube. "Oh my flower..Soon you can cum all you want.. This time.~"**

**Korekiyo spread shuichi's legs and tied his arms to them. "What a beautiful view~" Korekiyo pet Shuichi.**

**Shuichi looked away "So embarrassing.." Korekiyo kissed the shorter male. "Do not be distressed.. Everything will be fine.~"**

**Korekiyo chuckled "Now shall I finger you first or let you get a taste of my..lower region?~"**

**Shuichi opened his mouth wide too shy to say 'let me suck your cock' but Korekiyo allowed it.**

**He smiled as Shuichi took it all smoothly down his throat even! No gag reflex. (It's a dream go with it-)**

**Shuichi sucked needly on Korekiyo's dick like he would die without it. Korekiyo moaned loudly "This is quite nice."**

**Korekiyo moved in and out of his mouth. "You're so beautiful even when you cry.~" Tears were pouring down his face naturally.**

**The feeling of his saliva..his throat..it was so unreal and amazing. Korekiyo felt like he could cum right away.**

**The boy turned himself and they were soon in a 69 position. "Perfect~" korekiyo thrusted into Shuichi's mouth somewhat gently.**

**He grabbed the lube and poured a very generous amount on Shuichi's hole. "It looks so tight and greedy.~" Korekiyo poured some on his fingers too.**

**He shoved one finger into Shuichi roughly. He flinched when Shuichi nearly bit his dick off.**

**"Sorry my love~ relax your precious behind for me.~" Korekiyo can feel the awful tightness loosen a bit.**

**"Good boy~" Korekiyo was slow with the next finger. When they were both in he fingered him slowly then-**

Korekiyo's alarm went off waking him up. "You damned alarm I shall destroy you!" Korekiyo glared at it before looking down.

It went a surprise Korekiyo was hard from that dream. It's gonna be a long day.

When Korekiyo got to school he noticed how much more happy? Shuichi seemed. It was truly so adorable.

Shuichi noticed Korekiyo "Oh hey Korekiyo! Are you still free tonight?" Korekiyo smiled under his mask "No~" _SISTER_ "I mean yes! Of course..!"

The hat boyo sat at his seat seeming pleased by life itself. Today could not be any longer.

The day finally ended and Shuichi rushed to Korekiyo. "Korekiyo I was wondering if you wanted to go to a museum?"

Believe it or not Korekiyo hates museums. They often held fakes of real ancient things. He couldn't refuse though "Of course Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded and they left the class. "It's a 30 minute walk.. Would that be okay? I want to talk." Korekiyo nodded "I would be delighted."

Shuichi nodded "Actually it's your sister..Why did she.. Become one with you?" Korekiyo thought of that "It could be she just wanted to watch over me~"

Shuichi sighed which concerned Korekiyo "When you and your sister did..way too loving acts..why did you agree?"

Korekiyo thought for a moment "Well she- _Do not answer that!_ But I- _Do not!_ " Korekiyo felt a headache form "Sister hush.."

Shuichi stopped "Are you okay? You don't have to tell-" "No..No it's fine..she told me she would be so unhappy if we didn't."

"She said she would die from suicide if I rejected her..she was sick I couldn't igno-"

"Sounds to me like you were manipulated. Korekiyo those aren't sweet memories it's all trauma!"

Trauma? No way.. That's ridiculous! Well..now that Korekiyo thought about it? "What do I do with trauma?"

"You see a therapist and talk until you're feeling all better!" Shuichi dumbed it down. "No but..Shuichi could it really be Manipulation? I thought that she was kind..?"

Shuichi shook his head "Korekiyo.. Let's fix this trauma.. Together." Korekiyo blushed "Oh..how can I resist?"


	5. Fluff - Oumasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lazy one

**I'm going in blind**

Kokichi smiled as he looked down at the sleeping boy beside him. He was happily laying beside the love of his life.

Kokichi waited and waited just staring at Shuichi. After about 15 moments the taller male woke up.

He went bright red "Kokichi you're very close.." Kokichi giggled "Oops that was on accident~ of course that's a lie."

People usually wondered why Shuichi dateed Kokichi since he lied. The thing is, Kokichi so cute to Shuichi and when he lies he admits it.

The best part is admitting it is a habit so Kokichi really can't lie. "Kokichi how long were you awake?"

"About 15 minutes~ You looked so cute when you sleep~" kokichi winked the got out of bed. He went and got clothes "I'm gonna go shower."

Shuichi waited and waited only to realize. He totally just complimented Shuichi.. And it wasn't a lie. "I-Idiot.." he blushed.


	6. Fluff - Ishimondo

**They dead and I guess heaven exists here even though mondo would be in hell**

Kiyotaka opened his eyes and was met with bright light. He squeezed his eyes back shut and opened them again.

Kiyotaka's heart dropped as he looked around. He was outside and the sky was so clear and blue. Had everything just been a dream?

Kiyotaka noticed that he wasn't laying flat down. He looked over and saw the one and only Mondo owada. Kiyotaka sat up making the taller male flinch.

"Shit man you sca-" kiyotaka cut Mondo off hugging him tightly. "Mondo! Bro..I missed you so much!" Mondo immediately hugged back "I didn't think you would be here so soon."

"Someone murdered me unfortunately but.. I'm oddly happy." Kiyotaka pulled away from the hug. Mondo sighed "Bro I'm not going to avoid it anymore.."

Kiyotaka tilted his head "What do yo-" kiyotaka suddenly felt a pair of lips on his own. He felt his face heat up and he squeezed his eyes shut.

The kiss felt like it lasted forever but mondo finally pulled away. "I had to tell you.. I'm in love with you.."

Mondo looked ashamed so kiyotaka shyly kissed his cheek. "I love you too.."

I'm lazy Baii


End file.
